A Cure for Ozzy
by Natalia Faye 16-12-3-6-24 1
Summary: This is a what-if story. What if Ozzy got stabbed by Thrax's claw? I hope you guys like this, and if you like Gravity Falls, check out my other stuff! Excerpt! "...what came next was unbearable. He felt his foe bring his merciless claw down, and everything moved in slow-motion. He moved his body as fast as he could, but he wasn't fast enough. Not this time..." Not a one-shot. :)


**Huh...**

**Ok. Well...**

**When my friend told me about this movie, I was like "WOW! That sounds dumb!" and (internally) laughed at it. But then I saw it and BOOM! Fanfiction idea! T for violence, future cussing, mature situaitons, blah blah blah, reasons!**

**This is kinda a "What if when Thrax stabbed Ozzy, he scraped him before he was able to mold his middle into a circle A.K.A. What if Ozzy got stabbed?" type deal.**

**So yeah. Huzzah, onward, en garde, whatever. LET'S DO THIS! You want a(n) Osmosis (Fanfiction)? You've got (an) Osmosis (Fanfiction)!**

_Thoughts/Intro_

Regular

"Talking"

**(Nobody's P.O.V.)**

**Intro: (_Italicized _stuff)**

"You know what, Jones? You want this chain so bad? Big Daddy Thrax is gonna _let you have it.", he heard Thrax say as he felt the chain being wrapped around his throat._

_"Looks good on you, Jones," Thrax mused, "You wear it well!"_

_He kept gasping and spluttering, desperate to get the chain off of his neck._

_"Shame you gotta come this far from home just to die!" Thrax taunted him as he whispered in his ear. _

_But... then... something happened, something shifted_ **(If you haven't seen the movie lately, it's Shane's eyelid)**, _and he was sent sprawling across some sort of eyelash._

He shook his head to clear his swimming thoughts. A few chokes escaped his lips as he caught his breath. He saw with blurry vision that he had the chain. The chain that Thrax had tried to kill him with. He allowed himself a cocky laugh in his success.

"Ha! Who's the Germinator now?" He punned. Suddenly, the "eyelash" moved, almost making him fall. He tapped on it, and only felt hollow vibrations return.

"It's a falsie!" He confirmed as the glue holding it up came more loose.

But then Thrax suddenly jumped on him, resulting in the falsie becoming even more precarious.

He was knocked onto his back and what came next was unbearable. He felt his foe bring his merciless claw down, and everything moved in slow-motion. He moved his body as fast as he could, but he wasn't fast enough. Not this time. Thrax's claw just barely scraped his side as he formed a circle around said claw, trapping it in the falsie.

_"Can you feel the heat, Jones?" _Thrax taunted again.

_Yes! Yes! _He wanted to scream. He was burning. One little cut from the claw couldn't possibly cause too much damage, right?

He heard that question that was not a question over and over in his head as he half-listened to Thrax's monologue. Everything was swimming. He was in agony. But he couldn't let Thrax see his defeat. Not today.

"She ain't goin' down," He croaked, "You are!"

He split himself down the middle and flexed around the claw, only making the slightest of muffled screams.

As he limped forward, he bonded his body back together, infuriating his wound and causing more agony. As he made it back to the eye, he saw Thrax's last scream as he fell into the alcohol with grim satisfaction.

As he boarded the tear that would be his ticket home, he finally gave in to the darkness that had threatened to take him since he was cut.

**Leah's P.O.V.**

I watched as a huge sphere of water fell down into the mouth. We all ran for cover as it was coming toward us. All I could do was worry about Ozzy.

_What if Thrax killed him? What if he doesn't make it? What if he fails? _

The water crashed down and everyone ducked down to avoid any more injury. I just sighed and rose to my feet, looking at the puddles that had gathered at my feet. For a moment, I thought that he was in one, but it was a trick.

"Look!" Drix said as he pointed to a larger puddle with a body in it. I recognized it as Jones.

"Ozzy!" I screamed as I ran to see if he was alright. I reached my hand out, but faltered as I saw a growing red patch by his left side **(No, not blood, the fire thing)**. We all gasped as he opened pain-filled and red eyes.

"Oh, Jones" I cried. He weakly opened his hand, and in it lay the chain. For now, Frank was safe, but what would happen to Jones? His eyes slid shut again as he passed out.

"Get that thing to the hypothalamus! And get that officer to a hospital!" Another cop yelled. To stop the fire slowly consuming his body, Drix froze Ozzy in a block of ice. For now, he was safe, but for how long?

**Well, it will be discussed further in the next chapter. Aw jeez, this was gonna be a one-shot, but I guess not now XD . I can't just leave you guys hanging like this though...**

**Tell you what. If I get one review that says I should continue this, then I will. If not, then it'll just be a cliff-hanging, sucky one-shot. Deal? (*viral nods*) Deal.**


End file.
